fnaf-short-stories
by po0nuts
Summary: It’s basically in the title also it didnt let me do spaces in the title so ta-da


**Hey a short intro this is my first fanfic and the only things from the games are the characters. They live in a big house also it will switch between P.O.V to whoevers is most relevant/interesting. The chapters are gonna be like episodes and in my opinion this is going to be EPIC.**

**The move**

**Toy chica's P.O.V**

Chi(toy Chica): (In head) I hope these people like us, we are moving into there house after all.

Vixey(mangle): (In head) I hope the guys get along with our new roommates.

Bon(toy bonnie): (In head) I wonder what Fred would do if I farted in his face.

Fred(toy Freddie): (In head) I wonder what it would smell like if bon farted in my face.

Chi: Well we still got a little while until we get there. Are roommates are called foxy who apparently likes video games, music, movies and pussy in that order.

Vixey: Then there's bonnie who is similar except pussy is higher than movies on his list.

Chi: Then there's Freddie who's like the third in the trio except he doesn't hang out with them as much and he's more mature than them.

Vixey: Then there's chica who we met with she seems to be the one who keeps stuff running. Also she and Freddie are dating.

Fred: Ok well not that much to remember.(sarcastically)

Bon: Hey when are we going to be there?

Chi and vixey at the same time: Right now.

Chi: Oh my god vixey you just totally stole my thunder!

The car then stopped and the four got out and arrived at a nice house. They then made their way to the front door where they knocked and a big purple rabbit answered the door.

Bonnie: Hello can I uh help you?

Chi: Yeah are you bonnie, foxy or Freddie?

Bonnie: Bonnie pleasure to meet you Let me get Freddie he'll show you up to your rooms because I'm busy. FREDDIE!

A big brown bear then walks down the stairs.

Bonnie: New roommates. Bye.

Bonnie then walks up stairs.

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Bonnie: hey foxy roommates downstairs.

Foxy: *nothing*

Bonnie: foxy?

He checks on foxy and finds him passed out on his bed. Then Chica walksup the stairs.

Chica: hey come meet the new roommates

Bonnie: AHHH! Jesus you made shit a brick.

Chica: have you been introduced to the new roommates yet?

Bonnie: no but they do look like they'd be fun to smoke with.

Chica: oh my god if you greet them by saying that I will make it so you can't ever have babies.

She then looked over and saw foxy asleep. She then shook him until he woke up.

Foxy: (flustered) where's the peppermint butterfly?

Chica: shut up new roommates are here. Also what kind of dreams are you having?

Foxy: I don't know. Also why did you wake me up just to see the new roommates I don't care.

Chica: well you will care.

Foxy: why will I "care".

Chica: you'll see.

She then walked down the stairs and heard Freddie talking to the new roommates.

Freddie: yeah so then I said "I think I know where he stuck it".

New roommates: *laugh*

Chica: seems like everyone's having fun.

Freddie: yeah. Are foxy and Bonnie coming down now?

Chica: yeah. Foxy was sleeping though.

Bonnie and foxy then walk in to the living room.

Bonnie: uhh... hi.

Foxy: what was that?

Bonnie: what was what?

Foxy: you *mockingly* uhh... hi

Chi: I didn't hear him say that.

Vixey: no I agree with foxy? I assume his name is.

Chi: (whispers to vixey) ok just because you want dick doesn't mean you can be mean.

Vixey: (whispers back) Who said I want dick?

Foxy: are we doing introductions or can I go?

Chica: oh right guys this is Bon, Fred, Chi, and vixey and this is Foxy, Bonnie,and I think you already know Freddie.

Everyone with the exception of Chica and Freddie either waved or said "hi".

Foxy: ok can we go now?

Chica: fine. Freddie can you show them their rooms?

Freddie: yeah okay.

everyone except Chica then walked up the stairs

**Foxy's P.O.V:**

Foxy: Hey is it just me or do they look like they'd be really fun to smoke with. Also do you want to play smash?

Bonnie: oh but you're going to lose this time.

Foxy: yeah yeah yeah whatever you say.

**Vixey's P.O.V**

Vixey: (In head) damn that Fox was hot.

Freddie: ok so we have three flours in this house four counting the attic your rooms are on the third and can have whichever room you want and you all have your own bathrooms. We decided that was better after the Foxy's birthday incident *shudders*

Vixey: what was the Foxy's birthday incident.

Freddie: I don't think I should be the one who embarrasses him with that you'll want to ask him.

Chi: hey vixey when we get our rooms do you want to ask him?

Vixey: yeah alright.

They checked all the rooms and they where all the same. Vixey thought this was to stop arguments over the rooms but then Freddie said:

"There all the same because we didn't know what colours you liked". They all picked their rooms which had peach walls and navy blue carpet a dark blue loveseat a big chest of draws a desk a pc a tv and a large double bed.

Freddie: once you've unpacked your stuff Chica's going to order in some food. You guys like KFC?

Everyone shouted "YES!" And agreed on a 20 piece hot wing bucket and a fillet burger for Vixey, Chi and Bon which Freddie said Chica was having but he, Fred and Bonnie where getting a boneless banquet

Vixey: what's foxy getting?

Freddie: I just remembered that this your first tine meeting us and you don't know that foxy just gets what the girl he likes is getting is getting but other than that he gets popcorn chicken.

Chi: ok cool so what do you think he'll be ge-

Bonnie: FUCK OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKER

And with that everyone ran two the second floor and opened the door to Foxy's room to see Bonnie pounding the floor with his fist and Foxy laughing and saying (while laughing) "how the fuck did you lose when I was on 103% you idiot. It's not even like you were low you were on 62%." Nobody except Freddie and Vixey laughed.

Bon: ok hold on what are you talking about?

Fred: yeah was it like a game or something?

Foxy: yeah one of our favourites smash bros. Have you ever heard of it?

Chi, Fred and Bon: Maybe.

Vixey: yes actually and I've played a bit too. Can I have a go?

Foxy: ok now how much have you played?

Vixey: enough to know my favourite character is zero suit samus.

Foxy: ok cool take Bonnies controller and we'll play.

Vixey takes bonnies controller.

Vixey: (In head) ha ha sucker I play this game so much and if he thinks he can beat me.(out loud) ok I'm ready.

Foxy: ok I'm not gonna go easy on you (picks Dedede)

3

2

1

GO!

1 minute of gameplay later*

GAME

Foxy: wow ok you lost fast.

Vixey: yeah well I hardly pl-

ding*dong*

Fred: food?

Freddie: yep food must be here so we're all eating then I think I'm going sleep had a long day and it's *checks watch* 10pm.

Everyone: ok.

They all ate there kfc (foxy got popcorn chicken).

Chica: *yawns* ok I'm going to bed.

And everyone else then went up and went to sleep because they where tired.

**That's the end let me know if you like it also please tell me if there is any mistakes (like grammar) and I hope you enjoyed. I don't think they'll all be this long but it was an intro to the characters and a little bit of fun and yeah bye.**


End file.
